halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley 021
Note to Halo Clan Community: If you plan on using her as your spartan, Please notify me on Xbox or Discord. Xbox GT: UNSC John II Discord: S117 John II#1126 Childhood ''' Ashley was an adventurous kid the same as her sister Kait S-022, they like going into the woods when not at school. Ashley's parents were part of the UNSC Marine corps and were stationed on Reach for a while, except after she and her sister were kidnapped by ONI and they both were moved off-world and later killed by the Insurrection in 2523. Ashley excelled in her History and Combat Class during training and was next to John S-117 in their classes. '''Career Spartan 021 or Ashley is a genetically enhanced Super-Soldier of Section three and was specially trained to counter the insurrectionist threats. Ashley was trained in close-quarters combat, so she uses a Shotgun, SMG, and Knives/Swords. Furthermore, Ashley was equipped with a Mjolnir MK IV after the battle of Chi Ceti IV, and later equipt with a Generation Three Mjolnir type armor during late 2560. However, before the G3 Mjolnir armor, she wore a custom Mjolnir MK VI. Ashley was part of Spartan-II Gold Team for 23 years after Chi Ceti IV then she was re-assigned to a lone wolf Spartan-II for the rest of her career. Ashley was also part of a special task force to take down certain targets that were known to be high-value targets for the United Nations Space Command and the Office of Naval Intelligence. Ashley had a total of 15 complete missions known to the public but has a total of 49 missions most of them are sanctioned by the Office of Naval Intelligence and those that weren’t sanctioned by ONI were sanctioned by NAVSPECWEAP. Ashley went missing after a mission during 2542 when she was infiltrating an Insurrection stronghold and was taken prisoner by the insurrection but later escaped by activating an evac beacon which signaled a special evac team that consisted of Madison S009, and Marcus S016. She was found with blood running down her face and standing over dead bodies, and told the other two “What took you so long? Let’s get going.”. Ashley would later go on to be promoted to a Master Chief Petty Officer in 2558 due to being on a ship adrift without a functional slipspace drive above Earth’s Moon during The Created occupation with her Sister Kait S-022. The ship's crew specialized in maintaining slipspace drives, but during the occupation they had no communication to earth till they got power back, their slipspace drive repaired and received coordinates to rendezvous with the UNSC INFINITY near the planet Reach. Ashley's Team Ashley-021 known for doing her duty was also known for disappearing for a month at a time, no one knows why except her fellow Spartans on Blue Team when she was assigned to Blue team after the Created occupation. She was assigned to John-117's Team however she was quickly re-assigned her own team on Blue Team, She was Assigned Spartan-1337, Rose-088, and Marcus-016.Category:SPARTAN